


Imitation of Life

by UAgirl



Series: The Life Series [1]
Category: Passions
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Holidays, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAgirl/pseuds/UAgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd come so close to having it all, so many times, and she'd clung to those bittersweet memories fiercely as she'd lived, drifted along really, in a pale imitation of life ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Imitation of Life, Chapter 1  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Angst  
> Characters/Pairings: Marty, Pilar, Martin, Paloma, Luis, Sheridan  
> Summary: "She's here, Papa! She's here!"

~1~

 

“She’s here, Papa! She’s here!” 

Luis wore a smile on his face for his four year-old son’s sake, but his shoulders felt tense underneath Pilar’s soothing hands. 

“Mi hijo,” Pilar called over her shoulder to her young grandson as he roared past her and Luis, straight for the front door, “no running in the house.” 

“He’s excited,” Paloma said with a gentle smile, pulling the edge of one of the curtains back to catch a glimpse of the newest arrival to their Thanksgiving festivities herself. 

“That boy loves his mama,” Martin agreed, joining his youngest daughter at the window to watch the little blond whirlwind throw his arms around Sheridan’s waist as soon as she emerged from her car and gaze up at her adoringly, already chattering non-stop. 

“Martin,” Pilar implored her husband. “Go. Before he talks her ear off.” 

“Come on, Pilar,” Martin slid his arms around his wife’s waist from behind, pressing a kiss to the top of her dark hair. “I’m sure Sheridan doesn’t mind. It’s been a long time.” 

Luis finally ended his silence, standing up and leaving the room before coming face to face with his past. 

“Too long.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a guest to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, Sheridan wasn’t allowed to partake in the preparations for dinner, but she didn’t mind so much—not when she got to spend the time drinking in the beautiful sight of her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Imitation of Life, Chapter 2   
> Rating: G  
> Warning: angst.   
> Pairing/Characters: Sheridan, Marty, Martin, mentions of Miguel, Luis, Maria, Pilar.   
> Summary (for chapter): As a guest to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, Sheridan wasn’t allowed to partake in the preparations for dinner, but she didn’t mind so much—not when she got to spend the time drinking in the beautiful sight of her son.

~2~

 

As a guest to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, Sheridan wasn’t allowed to partake in the preparations for dinner, but she didn’t mind so much—not when she got to spend the time drinking in the beautiful sight of her son. 

Grabbing her smooth hand in his much smaller fist, Marty had immediately pulled her down the hall to his bedroom as soon as the required awkward greetings were out of the way, intent on showing off the latest gift that had arrived in the mail from his uncle Miguel just days ago—a model motorcycle. 

“Papa help me put it together,” Marty told her proudly, unabashed love for Luis shining in his blue eyes.

Sheridan tried to speak around the sudden painful lump that lodged in her throat, but she could only manage a tremulous smile. 

Thankfully, Marty was none the wiser to her emotional state, launching into an excited detailing of his cousin Maria’s new kitten, hardly stopping for breath until he made a pleading request. “…but I told Maria puppies are better, and she said ‘how do I know’ since I don’t got one, and I told her ‘they just are’, and you have to get me one. Please, Mama.” 

Sheridan blinked rapidly, still processing the rush of her young son’s words, when Martin’s voice at the door made her turn. 

“Marty,” Martin chided sternly, “you know what your papa said.” 

“But Mama could keep it at her house,” Marty rationalized. “Then I could see her everyday.” Childish hope echoed in his voice, and he crawled into Sheridan’s lap, sliding his slender arms around her neck as he tucked his golden head beneath her chin. 

Sheridan smiled tightly at the look of sympathy Martin bestowed on her and dropped a kiss on Marty’s warm, silky crown. “Listen to your papa,” she murmured softly. “He knows best.” 

“Listen to your mama,” Martin answered when Marty looked to him for help. 

“Okay,” Marty sighed melodramatically, causing both adults to smile slightly. 

“Come on,” Martin held his hand out. “Your abuela sent me to tell you it’s almost time for the Thanksgiving turkey.” 

“Do I get to use the big knife this year, Grandpa?” Marty’s eyes gleamed at the thought of being one of the men of the house, just like Papa and Grandpa. 

Sheridan answered for Martin, causing him to chuckle and Marty to whine disappointedly. 

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
